Angles' Wings
by PuddyKatz
Summary: Lucy is a wizard saint she runs/is a member of a guild called Angles' Wings. she dosen't talk she uses telepathy (don't know to spell it) and her guild is full of kids that have no were elts to go. They get invited to gmg's and the unexpected happens. :P [lucy x OC]
1. Star

"NATSU! YOU ATE MY CAKE IM GOING TO KILL YOU" yelled the fairy tails one and only titania.

"It was gray not me" a pink haired dragon slayer hell trying to dodge the scarlet haired fury when the door soddenly slammed open and the entire guild was focus on a shadowed figure. The new comer had there lag up clearly because this person kicked the door.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" The salamander yelled whiles his fist a flame. The shadowed figure walked forward in the light the stranger was wearing a lavender cloak with a hot pink symbol shaped like angle wings with a halo over the wings on his/hers left chest under the shoulder . The cloaked stranger walked straight ahead but something was tagging along behind this mysterious visitor a small beautiful wolf puppy he was a navy blue with the tip of its nose paws and under belly a brilliant silver and right on its left thigh was the same symbol a nice white.

"Hello I'm Mirajane, can I help you?" Mirajane asked with her cutie smile but she was sweating bullets. The new comer just walked past and went to masters office but was stopped by Laxus.

"Were do you think your going?" Laxus asked not noticing the wolf puppy walking by to the masters room.

"Aww….hahahaha! STOP... STOP... PLEASE….. THAT TICKLES!" Yelling came from masters room.

Laxus went to his office to find a puppy standing over Master Makarov licking his face. "LUCY…GET…SKYOFF…hahaha…PLEASE!" Makarov yell in between the furies licking. The stranger walked up to the puppy and picked him up. Makarov got up and pet the puppy. "Wow sky you got big" he said with a goofy grin.

"Master are you all right" Luxas asked wall half the guild was at the door way.

"Oh yes child I'm fine sky just got too excited." Makarov chirped with his goofy grin.

"Umm…Master how is this?" Erza asked pointing to the cloaked figure.

"Oh this is Star( A.K.A, LUCY ), and sky they are one of the Ten Wizard saints." He said like it was normal. "So Star why are you and sky here?"

"…"

"Oh, I see well I will make shore to do that Oh and this is for you. I was going to give it to you at the next meeting but here. "

"…"

"Oh your welcome." The guild was completely confused. "Oh yes of cores and make sure to keep your children in line or the destroy all of Fiore, they are quite strong."

"…"

"Yes whell you better get back before the entire guild gets blown up."

Lucy bows then puts sky down and turns to leave and all the people quickly move out of the way. Sky follows close behind as Lucy walks out. When she was gone Erza asked what everyone was wondering

"Master what was that, I didn't hear her talk."

"I didn't think you would the uses a lot of lost magic she talks with telepathy." Makarov said not even looking up from his papers.

LUCY'S POV

"LUCY!" A small boy that looked six had orange hair and deep blue eyes ran to the women hanging her cloak on the wall and opened her arms for a hug.

"Hey teddy I missed you you held down the fort wall I was gone right?" She asked wall cupping his face.

"Ya, but Carren made me stay away from the fights."

"That's because your only six." A new voice butted in it came from a man with brown spiky hair and crimson red eyes.

"I'm six and a half." Teddy protested wall crossing his arms.

"Welcome back Lucy." The man said and gave Lucy a heartwarming smile.

"Hello Jerrod its good to be ba-" Lucy was cut off when a chair hit Lucy. Teddy started backing up and Jerrod sighed and walked back to his favorite spot on the balcony overlooking his guild.

"WHO THE HELL THROUGH A CHAIR AT ME!" Lucy yelled making every one stop brawling and look at her, two girls with the same haircut that is sky blue with silver tips and they had bright green eyes

"He did it!" they yelled wall pointed to a boy with black hair swished to one side and silver eyes.

"Na, it was Nicky." Wall he pointed to a girl with bright red hair that went to her shoulder blades and deep violet eyes.

"No I didn't Yuri!" the girl yelled at the boy how then butted heads.

"Yes you did Nicky!" Yuri yell back.

"YOU WHAT TO GO PRETTY BOY!" Nicky yell there was a deadly aura around them and soon every on was fighting again.

"HAY DON'T BRAKE THE GUILD!" Jerrod yell but no one paid attention. Lucy just gave up no once going to tell her who through the chair. She walked over to Jerrod who was siting on the hand rain that was separating the second floor with the first.

The bar when you first walk in is in the back left corner of the guild wall there were tables all on the right and in the front left corner is an open space for the fights but people don't really use it resulting in chairs and tables being broken. The guild is six stores the first is the main hall room and under the second floor are Jerrod's office and the storage rooms. The second is only half of the first, but the s-class wizard's board and a small siting area with squishy chairs and blankets that's where most of the book worms hang out. (NO A FENCE TO THE BOOK WORM ME ONE TO, XD)There are only two people that hang out all the time that's Mia and Marven they're both very shy they only really talk to me and Jerrod. On the third floor is the entertainment room there's are pool tables, and a cute area for your pets to play with other pets. The fourth floor is the boys dorms and the fifth floor is the girls dorms the six is a giant sky light area for people to bask in the sun shine and to grow planets in side.

OVERALL POV

Lucy walks to Jerrod and sat down on the rail next to him and watched as the guild ran wild under them. They sat for a couple of minutes.

"Lucy? I know I asked this but why did you chose me to be the master of, Angles' wings?"

"Jerrod my past is full of offal things and you wore one of the good ones, your strong, smart, and your much better to be master than me. I trust you to make the best decision for our guild." Lucy replied leaning her head on Jerrod's shoulder.

"Ya, you're right I am smarter and stronger and much more capable." Jerrod response with a childish grin trying to make Lucy mad.

"Oh ya?!" Lucy asks through clenched teeth. Jerrod can see how mad Lucy is so he jump and all the guild members are now watching as Lucy jumps down after Jerrod and is chasing him around throwing gold orbs of light at him while Sky is chasing them. They stopped when a white bird flies in and lands on Lucys head with a letter she starts to read it and a goofy grin spreads across her face.

"What does it say?" Nicky asks trying to look at the leader.

Dear Angles' Wing,

We Invite you to this years GMG's.

"WERE GOING TO THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" Lucy yells to the entire guild and they start cheering.

"Wait shouldn't we be training?" Teddy asked tugging on Lucy's shirt and every one looks at him then at echother and bults to the training cores out back to train and all they had was four months to get ready. Lucy couldn't help but laugh.


	2. Training Hard

Overall POV

Lucy was sitting on a fence watching as those that bare the symbol of Angles' Wings fighting hand-to-hand combat or practicing casting spells. Jerrod was fighting the more skilled fighters the only once able to beat Jerrod were Arianna she is 11 she has navy blue hair and orange eyes and she's one of the best hand to hand fighter (Lucy's better though hehe! ; P )if she can't finest with hand to hand then she uses her touch magic (this magic makes it that she can hurt her opponent with a touch like shock or poison them or even makes them explode )to finish them quick and simple but she has a sword on her belt that she can transfer her magic on and make it much more dangerous (shes #3 strongest). The other one once gave Lucy a run for her money ( she only used 50% of her magic lol) her name is Kyle she has short brown and blond hair and brownish green eyes(Hazel ) she can control light, wind, water, and plants. She's 13 and has a small reddish orange hair with white stripes tiger called Zack. Zack can grow bigger and has a power of his own he can control red clouds that he summons. Kyle keeps him in a charm on a small gold chain. The charm is a small red cloud with a gold eye in the middle (think of it as a celestial key that summons animals with weird powers) she has four other charms one her bracelet. (Not going in to detail tell you later ;P)(shes #2 strongest Lucys the first.)

LUCYS POV

"Miss Lucy?" I turned to find a little girl she looked about 9 and had gray hair ( silvery gray not old lady gray) it went to her butt( haha I said butt, you're sooo childish :[ )and gorges green-blue eyes.

"Yes Ren? And please call me just Lucy you don't have to say miss, Okay?" I asked and she avoided my gave and just nodded.

"Can you teach me that one spell again please?" she asked and bowed. I just smiled and turned to the little girl and held both her hands and kneeled to where we were face to face smiled at her.

"Ren I will show you the spell as many times you need." She looked at me then smiled brightly and nodded. I stood up and picked her up and placed her on the fence so she was taller. "Okay ready?" she nodded and I held up two fingers (index and middle) "now focus all your magic on your fingers." She nodded and her fingers started to glow a light purple wall mine glowed a brilliant gold. "Okay now say levitate and make your magic hold you." I said this wall her magic slowly spiraled down (think of a spring k?) till it reached her feet and made a small circle under them. "Great now walk forward." She took a step and she was floating (she was really walking on her magic) "Great see you got it." she looked down and her face lit-up.

"Thank you Miss Lucy!" She hugged me but quickly pulled away. "S-sorry and thank you very much." She bowed and ran back to the guild hall.

I turned back to the guilds practice to be met with a chair to the face. It slowly slid down and I felt my anger boiling to the breaking point.

"WHO THE HELL THROW A CHAIR AT ME, AGAIN!?" 'Someone was going to die today (not really) even though it didn't hurt they will regret throwing a chair at me' I thought as everyone started running wall laughing.

…..

3 WEEKS TILL GMGs

OVERALL POV

Lucy's pacing back and forth making everyone's sweat drop (anime stile).

"Lucy are you okay?" Two girls asked at the same time (twins from first chapter Sherry and Sara I couldn't tell you which is which there identical ; P).

Lucy stopped and looked at the guild that looked at her with concern.

"What… O-oh yes I'm fine." At this point even Jerrod looked concerned and he knew why she was freaking out so he hopped of his perch and lade a hand on Lucy shoulder. She turned and put her forehead on his chest and he raped his arms around her and they stayed that way until Lucy looked up at him and smiled she turned around. Jumped on the hand rail that separates the first flour and the second and turned to face the entire guild.

"I KNOW WHO IS GOING TO REPROSENT US IN THIS YEARS GMGs!" she boomed and a roar fell over the guild. Lucy waited until the guild settled down before continuing. "THIS YERARS REPROSENTITIVES ARE … ARIANNA AND KYLE" They both stood and bowed. "ACOMPEDING THEM IS…DANNY AND ERIN!" The guild went crazy.

Danny is a girl with long brown-red hair that went to her shoulder blades she had deep brown eyes and she always wore a silver neckless with a bright yellow star. She uses re-quip, and transform magic (Lucy tot her that }:) hehe *EVIL SMIRK*) which allows her to become what she what her neckles tranceforms into a bow, a sword and a whip that shoots all the elements. She is a S-class wizard and one of the most powerful in the guild ( she # 5 ). Erin or everyone calls him Tibbles because he looks like a cute hamster; he has orange hair with blond highlights and green eyes. He uses telepathy, mind control, and telekinesis. He is the (He's the #4 strongest)

Everyone was cheering until teddy spoke.

"Lucy that's only four when were supposed to send five." Lucy looked at him like he was speaking some kind of language she didn't understand. Then all eyes fell on her.

"Well I thought it would be obvious, but fine." Lucy had a pout on the whole time and crossed her arms "well I can't leave my family to fight for their home and not have a mothers protection. I'm going!" she boomed with a goofy grin.

THANK YOU PLZ REVEIW

THANK YOU TO FairyTail555 FOR BEING MY FIST REVIEW THX

I HOPE YOU INJOYED XD

GOODY BYE


	3. To the GMGs we go!

OVERALLY POV

Everyone slowly possessed this information. All their faces lit-up and a roar spread across the guild. Some had their jaw touching the floor and others was squealing and jumping (the girls XD).They all knew their Lucy doesn't like violence for a source of entertainment.

"YA, we will win for sure!"

"ONONE CAN BEAT THE GREAT STARSHADE (that's Lucy's full nickname.)!"

"I CANT WAIT TO SEE MISS LUCY IN THE CUTE COSTUME!" (Guess how said that leave a review and I'll give the winner a shout out in my next chapter. Lucky guessing P)

The guild was dooming for several long minutes and it slowly turned to murmurs (did I spell that right?). Lucy smiled at the guild Jerrod and her crated it went from people with broken pastes and sad story's with very little if none good. She couldn't help but smile as she felt warm liquid run down her face and land on the wooden floor below.(She was still standing on the hand rail on the second floor)

"Lucy why are you crying!" a very concerned Yuri asked (he's from the first chapter)and everyone looked at Lucy as she wipes the tease from her cheeks.

"It's just you all… you're very important to me… and I'm sure Jerrod feels the same (Jerrod was leaning agented a wall his eyed closed and was nodding in response to Lucy)I see all of you as family and I would be very sad if one of you got hurt so if I can I would gladly be there to back you up when the going gets tuff." At this point all the girls and small boys were dolling (Crying really hard) and the older boy who were just to cool to cry just smiled and felt like for the first time they had a home and a family.

"Okay now that the mushy girly stuff is over le-" Jerrod was interrupted when he got elbowed in the stomach. (not hard just a nuff to tell him shut up or I kick you-A**,You Know what I mean right? ;P)

"NOW LETS PARTY." Lucy finished for Jerrod because he was rubbing the spot where she hit him. Everyone was too young to drink so they got crazy on milkshakes and cake (sugar rush it's the best ;P). After a while everyone pasted out. The twins were lying on top of each other and their faces were squished together. Yuri and Nicky where insulting each other in their sleep. Danny, Kyle, Erin, Arianna and Zack all fell asleep talking and getting to no one another. There are about 36 members in the guild but the crazy is no less than if they were to have more members.

Lucy just watched as the kids snored, and bickered in their sleep until she was also thrown into the darkness. (Fell asleep. This isn't star wars XD)

…..

THE GMGs BEGIN…

OVERALL POV

The entire guild set out for the train they all split in groups that Jerrod and Lucy assigned or they picked. There were at least 3 in each group so that if the ran into trouble there nakama (did I spell that right please tell me? :() was there to give them a hand. The train ride took 2and a half to 3 hours to get to the town the GMG were being held. They went to their hotel everyone had to share a room with one other person at least (Lucy is very protective) but no one seemed to mind. They all finished packing and met in the living room area.

"Okay listen up, you are all to be back here before 9:30 got that!" Lucy said with complete series and cold voice that made them all shudder and nodded to afraid to talk. "Good you all be good and please don't blow things up I'm looking at you Kay!" Lucy pointed to a boy with dark purple hair and Salman pink eyes (think Natsu's hair).He had arm around a girl she had the same color eyes but her hair was lighter and she looked 2 year younger. His head popped up at his name and had a disappointing look.

"Lucy-soma (is that right? I'm so bad at this! (T.T) if you ask me to not blow the town up I will try my best to not, but I'm not making any promises." He said with a hint of sadness he must have really wanted to blow something up.

"That's all I ask." Lucy smiled and the room got 4 degrees wormer (XD). "Now go look at stuff" Lucy waved them to go have fun and the all bolted out the hotel.

When everyone was gone Sky jumped onto Lucy's lap. "You what to go get some dinner?" Lucy asked Sky and wagged his tail so fast Lucy had a slight drees on her cheek. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Can I come?" Lucy turned to see Jerrod smiling at her.

"Of course!" She said standing up and carefully placing Sky on the ground. Lucy grabbed Jerrod's hand and walked out the door with a small wolf pup following close behind.(P.S. THEY ARE NOT TOGETHER AND THEY NEVER WILL!)

Lucy was wearing her cloak and talking via telepathy to Jerrod. At 8:30 they ate dinner talk via telepathy and headed to the hotel where everyone was passed out on the couch and the floor. They were playing a board game. Jerrod and Lucy put them to bed and went to their separate rooms and fell asleep.

I AM SO SORRY FOR IT BEING A LITTLE LATE AND IT BEING SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTED WILL BE UP ON 1/10 OR 1/11 ONE OF THOSE MAKE SHURE TO GEUSS HOW YELLED "I CANT WAIT TO SEE MISS LUCY IN THE CUTE COSTUME!" WHO DO YOU THINK IF YOUR RIGHT ILL GIVE YOU A SHOUT OUT PLEASE REVIEW!

GOODY BYE


	4. The mushy girly stuff

LUCY POV

I woke to an annoying voice. And the hotel moving I went to the living room area was everyone was waiting.

"Hey good morning" Jerrod greeted and teddy ran up to me and dug his face in my tummy. I kneeled down so we were face to face and smiled at him he seemed upset so I cupped his face I put my forehead to his and asked him if he was ok using telepathy and he nodded I kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair and stood he still clung to my hand.

"Is it time already?" everyone except Jerrod looked at me weird but I ignored that. "Kyle, Arianna, Danny, and Erin its time." They nodded and stepped forward. I let go of Teddy's hand and told him I had to go and he nodded and went to Jerrod.

We all stood outside the labyrinth was floating overhead. "Are you guys ready?" they nodded and we hear the words we were waiting for.

"READY… SET… GO" Mato said and every one held on to me at I searched the labyrinth then teleported use to the center.

"Wow… you're the first 7.5 seconds. You may go back." And so I teleported us back and I was tired so I went to bed.

…...

LUCY POV

My eyes flow open and I was drenched in sweat tears running down my and I tried really hard to catch my breath. That nightmare hurt me in so many places and it seemed so real.

*NIGHT MARE*

Fairy tails, Natsu Dragneel vs Angles' Wings, Danny Ceart.

"Wish me luck." Danny says as she walked to the arena.

We watch at the Salamander gets completely catch off guard when Danny became a lion with red armor and charged at him. She was stopped when he punched her in the gut and she flow throws the air and landed with a thud. She tried to get up but fell back down and went back to a human form and her neckless became a bow and she shot him right in his left shoulder and he looked really mad.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" he shouted and it hit Danny full on and she flow to the other side of the arena and hit the wall cracking it and she fell and she tried to get up and she fell but finally got to her feet swayed a little but she billet up all of her magic and she re-quipped into her fire resist armor and got her sword and the blade was covered in ice.

"ICE CRYSTAL!" Danny yelled wall swinging her sword and sent shards of ice flying strait at Natsu he dodged a couple but he had ice all in him and he was bleeding really bad. Danny sword started to move with wind surrounding it. Natsu noticed (that's a shocker)and took action but it was too late he was being thrown through the air and hit the ground hard. Danny swayed and fell onto one knee. Natsu got up and there was fire in his eye he was really mad.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Danny flow and hit the wall again she coughed up blood and fell. She stopped moving.

*END*

I told myself it was just a dream but something doesn't feel right. I should keep an eye on that Natsu. I took a shower and put on a sleeveless shirt and a skirt that goes mid-thigh and my knee high boots and my light violet cloak. Our teams color is light violet. So we decided to all were cloaks but mine was different, mine hade a gold hood and I had gold pink wings on my back to match my guild mark. Danny had light green wings, Arianna had sky blue wings, Erin had red-orange wings, Kyle had black wings but there hoods staid the same color as there cloaks.

"Ready?" I asked

"YA!" they yelled at the same time I leaded the way and we made a 'v' shape like birds. People stared and whispered about us.

When we got there we had to wait until the other teams were introduced. We heard our guil and walked out and the arena was silent.

'Now' I told my team and they removed there hoods and a gasp was spread around the arena and murmurs grow louder every second.

THANK YOU

I DO APOLOGIZE FOR MISS SPELLINGS AND GRAMER THEY ARE NOT MY STRONG SOUT.

AND A BIG THANK YOU TO( Kimboslice98 AND FairyTail555) THEY ANSWERED CORRECTLY REN SAID "I CANT WAIT TO SEE MISS LUCY IN THE CUTE COSTUME!"

SO THANK YOU ALL THAT TAKE THE TIME TO READ THIS

I HOPE YOU ENJOY

GOODY BYE


	5. Confess Your Undying Love

(I'm sorry for this being sooooooooo late I just wasn't in to this for a little bit there but I'm back ya. Just so you Know the **'** mean Lucy is talks in telepathy and **"** means she's saying it out loud. Kay hope you in joy)

"Starshade" the word traveled all around the arena as all eyes laded on me. A wind blows my hair back and I raised my hand and waved sending the crowed to a roar. Only the other wizard saints knew what guild I was in so people must have been shocked that I'm in a guild full of kids but the thing is a lot of people underestimate these kids.

"Well now that every ones here lets began the first day." Mato announced. "The first activity is called 'HIDDEN'." He yelled the last part to add effect I'm guessing.

"I'll go." Said Erin as he started to walk to the arena.

"Ok don't get hurt or I'll kill you kay bye." I smiled sweetly making my team sweat drop at my action.

"All right let the game begin."

Erin lifted everyone up into the air and held them there. The crowd went crazy wondering what would happen. Erin then got everyone together into a ball and slammed them into a building and then a nether and a nether till they were all passed out and dropped them on the ground and walked back to the stand were we sat.

"WOW… THE WINNER IS ERIN FROM ANGLES' WINGS 20 PTS" Mato yelled. The crowds were shocked but soon erupted into a roar.

"Nice job a little over kill but good job." Kyle said high fiving Erin.

"Ya good work… Tibbles." Arianna said cracking up at the last word. I said nothing I was thinking about my dream it just doesn't settle with me. Behind me Erin through a chair at Arianna which she easily dodged but being dramatic she made it seem like he hurt her feelings.

"Well that we interesting" a flash of green said before disappearing to leave a turtle as big as a house, on on on that was over exaggeration there it's probably just a pony at the biggest, standing looking at the arena as the city disappears and all that's left is the unconscious mages in a heap. "Erin really that's offal. So mean. Just rude. Unfair. Unorthodox. Unhuman. Are you soulless? A monster a-." the turtle was cut off when Kyle asked him why he was hear.

"Oh because I have something to tell Lucy and I just happened to she mister meany pants over here throw all these people around in a ball." He said gesturing to Erin then to the mages now being carried to the GMG's affirmers.

"Oh so what did you want to tell me, Turnley?" I asked the turtle.

"Ah yes, well Jerrod said good luck at today's match." I looked at him quizzically when I heard Matos voice.

"Now for the first battle Starshade from angles' wings vs Erza scarlet from Fairy Tail.'' Mato announced murmurs were heard around the stadium. I looked at the Turtle and nodded.

"Your visions of the future are spot on as always." I said as I turned to the balcony and jumped waving to my team.

"The same goes for you don't get hurt!" Kyle yelled after me I wasn't surprise we've always been like sisters. I wave too tell her I was listening and turn back to the middle of the arena. I was wearing a white and gold coat that clung to me and at the waist widened all the way down to my ankles but not touching the gowned. My coat was open so you could see my gold tank-top and my silver skirt that went to my mid-thigh. My gold waist long hair swooshed back as I walked to the middle my silver bracelet with a single Navy blue charm with a silver trim the shape of a wolf head and next to me Sky was following me smiling, the way dogs do. My sword rested on my left hip and my feet were bar, shoes slow me down when in moving plus I can never find comfortable shoe they always to tight some were on my foot.

I stopped five feet in front of Erza scarlet, or should I say Titania the fairy queen. She's not the one I wanted to fight I wanted to fight that dragon slayer. I can still show fairy tail not to mess with my family if they wish to leave the GMG's alive I can assure you that. Oh no I'm starting to sound really mean. I don't mean to, oh who am I kidding if lay a hand on my brats I'll beat them to a pulp.

"Excuse me star but can you put the dog awa-" I drop kicked him but healed him when he landed.

"DON'T. CALL. SKY. A. DOG." I spat at him. "please." I smiled my cute smile and giggled a little when I heard my guild gasping for air, they were laughing hard at my action.

"OK. LET THE FIRST BATTLE BEGIN." He squeaked wall running to the other side of the arena.

I jumped back a couple of yards with a flip, for show. I told sky via telepathy to wait on the side lines for this battle. He responded with a nod and did as told. Titania changed in to her armor that makes her look like a metal angle, and charge at me. I dodged all of her attacks with ease wall thinking how I'll show fairy tail my family is not to be messed with. The perfect plan popped in my head and I jumped away from the now raging Titania.

"WHY DO YOU NOT ATTACK? ARE YOU JUST PLAYING WITH ME?" She yelled making my ears hurt.

"Yes and no. I'm showing Makarov that if you mess with my brats I'll kick Fairy Tail's butts is all." I retorted my not carrying in my voice. I heard a faint 'HEY' from where my guild was and I was assuming it was Yuri and Nicky there inseparable especially when there fighting. I turned back to Titania who had steam coming out of her ears which I thought disturbing. 'You got that Makarov?' I glanced at him his eyes were closed and his hands behind his back but he nodded to show he understood.

(Not good at battle senses sorry. Had to end it quick.)

I punched Titania in the stomach things paused her hunched over my arm then she was sent flying to the other side of the arena by the force of the blow. The great Titania was out for the count. I healed her and looked over to Makarov 'I would advise you to tell your brats to stay away from my family.' He nodded getting the message I sent him. I turned to my team and left an extremely mad Fairy tail glaring daggers at my back and one sad stare that came from no other than Makarov himself.

"Well that is the end of the first day." Boo's went around but soon people started to leave.

*TIME SKIP* ~at the hotel~

CRASH

The doors slammed open by a fire ball, no a boy on fire. I walked up to him he sent me a punch and I caught it. He smirked but that vanished when he realized I wasn't getting burned. I flicked his forehead and he cold down, literally. He stared at me in aww and I stared back with a deadpan expression.

"Hi Natsu how can we help you at this hour?" it was like ten at night.

"How did you do that." he asked touching the spot I flicked him. I just shrugged and grabbed his shoulders turned him around and started pushing him to the door.

"Well if that's all then please go." I said closing the door and locking the door with magic when he was outside. Everyone was staring at me weird, "What?" they all looked away. I sighed and walked over to Jerrod he was sitting on the couch that lifted your lags a little higher than your butt. I sat down next to him he had his head back and eyes closed but once I sat down he pulled me closer. 'how did you know it was me, never mind I already know what you'll say' he open one eye and looked at me not moving his head. ' you'll say you could feel my need for attention, then I would slap you in the arm, then snuggle into your embrace, then you'll laugh and ill fall asleep listening to your heart beet, am I leaving anything out?'

"You forgot the part about when you confess your undying love for me." He said lifting his head looking at me with a smirk and haft closed eye lids. The entire guild went died silent but we ignored them. I slapped his arm playfully and snuggled into his embrace, he laughed and I listened to his heart beet he put his nose in my hair. "I love the smell of you hair you know that?"

'Ya, I love the smell of you too.' I smelled him snuggling beeper in his chest.

"Ya." Was the last thing I heard before falling asleep in Jerrod's embrace.

**THANKS FOR READING PLZ DONT HATE ME**

**REVIEW IT MAKES KITTENS CUTTER :3**

**GOODY BYE**


	6. I've got to stop doing that, Nah

DANNYS POV

"WELCOME TO THE SECOND DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" Mato yelled.

I sat in or teams seating thing, I don't know what it's called and don't care. Lucy seems deep in thought lately and what she did to that fairy yesterday was strange she wouldn't do something like that unless necessary, I wonder what's gotten in to her?

"The first activity is called Chariot pick you representative."

"I'll go." I said and Lucy looked at me with series expiration and nodded.

"Be careful." She said and to my surprise hugged me "please be careful." She whispered and pulled away.

LUCY POV

'Danny please be careful.' I thought and watched the game.

"Ready… set… go." Mato yelled starting the race.

Danny jumped high in the air and turned to face the competitors run to her she shot a wind arrow, from her neckless that was now a bow, sending the first three tumbling back but the others dodged the attack and continued perusing her. I felt my heart break when someone punched her sending her crashing to one of the carts below. She got back up and trance formed in to a cheetah and ran past all those that seemed to get a head of her she was almost to the finish line when someone tripped her and got to the finish line first and she got there second and pounced on the person how tripped her it was a guy with black hair in a piggy tail and red eyes with little black dots under his eyes.

I think his name was Bacchus Groh from Quatro Puppy, after she was done growling in his face she got up and changed into her human form she wore the same coat as me but with different colors. She walked back to our stand thing I'll have to ask Jerrod what's it's called I keep forgetting. She got here and I hugged her she scared me when she got punched out there.

"Lucy are you alright you've been acting weird since we got to the games?" Danny asked me. 'so she's noticed.'

"I'm fine." 'I can't tell her shell be mad at me for not trusting her, I do I just weary is all.' I smiled a worm smile but she just stared deadpan.

"Ya sure." She said and turned to her favorite wall and leaned against it. The rest of the day was fast the battles ended quickly so we headed back to the hotel were Jerrod seemed to me staring at me curiously.

"You know if you wanted me you could have just asked." I said siting on his lap he was sitting on the coach he was yesterday.

"I heard you and Danny talking, I know there's something wrong with you so tell me." He demanded but in a kind way. I sighed and got my self comfortable on his lap for a long explanation, I might have moved a special way making him bit his bottom lip to hold back his moan but I pretended not to notice. I explained the dream I had and my fear of my kids, my family getting hurt he seemed to understand but he was glaring at me for what I did to him at the beginning I was trying really hard not to laugh at his facial expression. I ended up talking to him about of a lot of things till I fell asleep on him again; I've got to stop doing that, Nah.


	7. I HATE YOU!

I was sitting with Jerrod again and we were talking when I felt a presents I don't know if I like. I jumped up and ran to the middle of the guild all eyes were on me I fasted the door with sky in his attack position he must of felt it too. Everyone was watching me.

BANG

The doors flow open and the rain poured in and a black figure stood at the door.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE, GINTOKI SAKATA?" I yelled he said he would never so his face in front of me again. The figure stepped out of the shadow he has silver hair that spiked downwards in all directions it is shoulder length, this right eye is a golden color while his left is bluish green color.

"Now Lucy that was six years ago I've changed~" he said with his eyes getting glossy and his hands in fists over his mouth and he swished his butt side to side.

"Gintoki, have you at least gotten a little control of that, monster you call magic." I asked walking up to him.

"Well…" he looked away scratching his head.

"Fine here put these on." I handed him some restrictors to hole his magic back so it doesn't hurt my family. "What brings you here anyway?"

"I heard you were I the grand magic's and I had to come see you~." He said doing the same thing he did when I yelled at him but he had a pink aura around him with floating flowers.

"Your annoying." I said simply and walked over to Jerrod. Gintoki got there first and was sitting on Jerrod's lap were I was sitting he looked at me with an expiration of pour hate not aimed at me but Gintoki; he's like a 5 year old sometimes.

"Gintoki get off of Jerrod or I'll break you in half." I said with a very deadly aura around me but he seemed unaffected.

"Oh come on Luce you know I was just playing with our little Jear-bear." He said getting off Jerrod but pet him when he said Jear-bear. I sat on Jerrod and sent Gintoki a glare saying 'he's mine' and held Jerrod's head to my chest protectively. Gintoki simple just giggled, Jerrod rapped his arms around my waist and held me closer too. That was a bad idea on Jerrod's part I started to wiggle slowly not to draw attention and Jerrod looked like he was in heaven and hell at the same time.

"If you don't stop teasing me I'll have to take you to your room and punish you." He whispered in my ear very low, causing me to giggle.

"Try it.'' I retorted, I yelled when the picked me up and I continued to giggle as we heade to my room a lot of 'aww's' and 'oooh' and a couple 'MY INECENTS' and even 'yes I knew it' and 'I win the bet' I found it really funny. When we got to my room Jerrod put me on my bed and was on top of me trapping me under him.

"You do you do that are you trying to drive me crazy?" he asked staring into my eyes.

"What if I was?" I asked liking the situation we were in.

"Then I would have to punish you." he asked leaning down to my neck.

"If that's what you have to do." I said snaking my arms around his neck I know what his planning and I'm going to hit him later for it but I like things right now.

"As you wish princess." He said and removed my white and gold coat.

''Sometimes your just like Leo you know that." he pulled up my shirt.

''oh you really think so?" he lifted my tank-top just my bra remained.

"Wait before we start I got to ask you a question?" I asked he looked at me and nodded for me to continue. "Do you love me?" I asked him.

"You know I love you" he said and leaned in and kissed me. His finger slide to my waist and he started tickling me like crazy. I laughed and tried to get his hands away from my sides but he was stronger and determined to punish me for what I did so I just had to roll with the punches. 'I was so going to hit him later the jerk!'

"HAHAHAHAH I HATE YOU!" I halfhearted yelled and throw my arms around his neck and kissed him.


	8. The Fifth Day

(In the last chapter I would have gone farther on the Lucy x Jerrod but my mom told my whole family I was writing a fanfic so a lot of people that read this I don't want them to know what I was writing but I'm thinking about making a 'place' for lemons don't tell my aunt. ;P)

My living hell was right in front of my eyes. I had to sit here and watch as my family fends for themselves. We were in first place with 47pts it was the fifth day and the announcer just announced the battle. I felt my heart stop when Mato said 'Fairy tails, Natsu Dragneel vs Angles' Wings, Danny Ceart.'

Danny stood ready to fight and just like in my nightmare Danny became a lion with red armor and charged at the salamander catching him off guard. She was stopped when he punched her in the gut and she flow throws the air and landed with a thud. She tried to get up but fell back down and went back to a human form and her neckless became a bow and she shot him right in his left shoulder and he looked really mad. I was about to jump out there when he attacked again.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" he shouted and it hit Danny full on and she flow to the other side of the arena and hit the wall cracking it and she fell and she tried to get up and she fell but finally got to her feet swayed a little but she billet up all of her magic and she re-quipped into her fire resist armor and got her sword and the blade was covered in ice.

"ICE CRYSTAL!" Danny yelled wall swinging her sword and sent shards of ice flying strait at Natsu he dodged a couple but he had ice all in him and he was bleeding really bad. Danny sword started to move with wind surrounding it. Natsu noticed (that's a shocker) and took action but it was too late he was being thrown through the air and hit the ground hard. Danny swayed and fell onto one knee. Natsu got up and there was fire in his eye he was really mad.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Danny flow and hit the wall again she coughed up blood and fell. He walked up to her and looked down one her with disgust. He was about to say something when I punched him in the face making him fly and hit the top of the little box area that Fairy Tail guild lied. He fell and a girl with white hair ran to him yelling his name. Makarov just had one emotion in his eyes he knew well enough what it feels like when your child is hurt and you can't do anything to help but I can.

I turned my attached back to Danny she had many broken bones and a punctured lung but she was breathing. I put a hand on her chest, lightly, and poured my magic into her, not healing here just putting her back together pursay. I'll put the rib that punctured her lung back and put the bones that were broken back together. I was just about finished when I caught a punch a flame headed idiot throw at me.

"You make me sick. I warned you and Fairy Tail. Not. To. Mess. With. My. Family." I said in a dark voice he shivered in my glair. I punched him sending him back to his Fairy Tail. Makarov just sighed and jumped down to the arena witch many girls screamed at afraid of the old man getting hurt. He walked up to me with his eyes closed till he was in front of me and he looked up.

"is she okay Star?" he asked.

"She breathes." I said calmly but on the inside I wanted to ripe every one of those Fairy's apart.

"That's good I'm very sorry she got hurt." He bowed respectfully. "But it's a game and the way you retaliated to Natsu is unacceptable." He said firmly. I had an idea please forgive me Makarov.

"Yes you are right I shouldn't have done that but the fact that o got here in time so save my child it more important than that flame brain I don't see him as you so I retaliated like I would any other low life that lays a hand on my family. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get her to the afirmery." I turned my back to Makarov and picked Danny up carefully and started to leave the arena.

I was in the afirmery with Danny when the rest of Angles' Wing came in.

"Lucy are you ok?" Jerrod asked looking at me then Danny then back at me.

"Danny, Danny please be ok." A girl about 13 blond hair, goes to mid waist, crystal blue eyes, pink bunny earrings ran up and sat by Danny's bed holding her hand with her face in the sheets.

"Pinky she's fine, She just needs to rest." I said and all she did was nodded agents the bed. Kyle woked up and put a hand one her back, Pinky instantly turned and stuck her face in Kyle's stomach and rapped her around her waist and Kyle hugged back and a single tear slipped from her eye. 'They were always so close they were like sisters.' I thought as I stared at the scene. I forest myself to look back at Danny she seemed to be doing better I rapped the parts that she broke and gave her pain killers but I don't know how well they worked we'll just have to see.

BANG

The doors to the afirmery busted open and there stood...

DA DA DAAAAA!

I THOUGHT OF BELT FROM THE CROODS WHEN I ROTE THAT XP

HOPE YOU LIKED IT

REVIEW MAKES KITTENS CUTTER :3

GOODY BYE!


	9. We have to go I'm sorry

I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME X*( IM SO SOOOORRRYYY! IT'S BEEN SO LONG.

We stood in the audience box… thing? I still don't know and it's annoying me! I watched the fight below not really caring I was looking at Makarov he seemed to not notice my stair. I turned back to the battle in time to see a group of detain up raven tail mages, and a glaring Laxus. I was not in the mood for fairy tails' stupidity today. Danny's doing better thankfully, but she's mad at me for 'interrupting the fight' she had pasted out I just stopped the fight before it got 'out of hand', per-say. I sighed. I have been thinking lately about something Kyle told me after we left Danny's room, yesterday.

FLASH BACK

"Lucy?" I turned to the sound and Kyle walked up to me. "Can I ask you something... it's hard to say really…" she trailed off and looked down. I started to get wearied.

"What is it Kyle? You can tell me anything." I smile at her and she just nodded with a sad expression. I started to get really wearied. Then…. a… tear fell from her cheek. I was shocked. I haven't seen Kyle cry for eight years. Her eyes were covered with her bangs.

"Me and pinky and… Danny are leaving after the grand magic games." Another tear. I felt my heart flatten at those words. All I could do was hug her. I couldn't stop them. They have to fine their own paths and it was not my decision to make.

END OF FLASH BACK

My heart cringed at the memory. Turned back to the arena were the raven tail guild got disqualified and dragged off the field. I turned and sat in one of the chairs my team did not occupy.

The day was uneventful and we stayed in the lead, of course. I was walking around the town when a little boy brown hair and black eyes came up to me and tugged on my white coat. I kneeled down to his height he look thin and dirty. He looked down shyly and I smiled 'he's soooo cute!' I yelled in my head.

"Ma'am cans me… I… join your guild?" he fumbled around with his hands and I almost squealed he's soooooooooo cute! He looked four awwww so kawai!

"Sure! What's your name?" I asked him smiling sweetly.

"Every… everyone calls me… Sonic."

"Like the hedgehog?" I asked trying to hold in the giggles. He nodded and smile looking at me joyfully. "I'm Lucy it's nice to meet you, Sonic." I stood and held my hand out to him and he took it and we made our way back to Angles' wings.

After the grand magic games I'll switch over to Kyle, Pinky, and Danny's adventures. Kk whell I hope you liked.

REVIEW MAKES KITTENS CUTTER :3

GOODY BYE


End file.
